At My Door
by Abequa
Summary: Sequel to my first Wrestling fic At My Window! After almost a year of receiving strange messages from a stalker Seth only knows by the name of D he starts to become annoyed with D's anonymousness and decides that he should move on and give up on D but like everything else in his life right now, of course that doesn't go to plan. Ambrollins stalker AU, with minor Seth/Dolph.


Hello!

Here's the sequel to "At My Window" and I hope you enjoy it. All that is left to do is write the spin-off and BAM, series done!

* * *

><p><strong>At My Door<strong>

It's been months, almost a year, since Seth received his first from D. Almost a year and Seth has never even met him. Half of him he hoped he would meet him soon but another half of himself is dreading the day and hoping it will never happen. He doesn't know why, maybe because D could be a psychopath or maybe because he's worried D won't live up to his expectations, not that he has many. But maybe D isn't as caring as he seems to act around Seth. He does seem like a possessive asshole like the type of guy to lock their partner up and never let them see anyone.

He continues to text D though. Sometimes he starts the conversations but usually D does by saying something frustrating, like now.

"He's hot," Roman says, gesturing to the barista working behind the counter. Roman may be straight but, wow, does he have a good eye.

"He is," the words don't feel right when they came out of Seth's mouth. He doesn't feel like he should be calling other people 'hot', despite the issues surrounding what he and D are classified as (boyfriends?) he still thinks that he should feel guilty to even think of someone else as hot. Not that he thinks D is not. He has no idea. He's never seen his face before.

"Ask for his number then?" Roman suggests, nudging Seth with his elbow a bit.

What? He couldn't ask for another man's number that would be cheating! Seth is many things but a cheater is not one of them.

"I couldn't," Seth replies. He couldn't. He really, really couldn't. Although what is really stopping him? Seth is just filled with conflicting emotions, on one hand he kind of considers him and D boyfriends but on the other hands what really is stopping him from getting another guy's number? He and D aren't official.

"Why not?" Roman questions, "You haven't dated someone in almost a year. Hell, you keep rejecting every guy who makes any sort of advancement on you."

"Because I…" because what? There is no proper reason Seth shouldn't. Are there reasons? Yes. Are they proper reasons? No. D holds no authority over him. Seth is his own person and to be honest what is the worst D could do with him if he does get that guy's number? Send him some rude text messages? He couldn't touch Seth, not without being seen unless Seth was blind drunk and he hasn't done that, not since last time. "No, I will get his number."

"Good on you, 'bout time."

Suddenly Seth's phone buzzed in his pocket and he knew exactly who it was. He quickly checks his phone to see what it says _you're not going to get his number_.

Seth doesn't reply but just puts his phone back away and ignores all the other buzzes that continue for the next couple of minutes. No, Seth is deciding to move on with his life, to try and get himself a real, proper life.

Once Seth gets to the counter he checks the guy's name tag, Dolph. It's a bit of a stupid name but when Seth notices those muscles bulging from beneath his work uniform he decides that he could work with a stupid name.

Seth falls back into his natural role of a huge flirt easily even though it's nearly been a year since his flirted with anyone. He can tell he has Dolph wrapped around his little finger and when sees Dolph's number along with a winky face he knows his in for a good time soon. However, there is one thing standing in his way of a truly good time is D and his overprotective behaviour while not being protective over him at all.

Seth doesn't check his phone all morning, not even to put Dolph's number in, he's learnt it off my heart during his work with Roman to work. So when he finally sits down during his lunch break and decides to put Dolph's number in his phone finally he was more than shocked when he noticed he's received more than 50 text messages from D. He has never, ever send him that many messages before.

_You're not going to get his number_

_His not even that hot_

_Seriously, that blonde hair doesn't even look good_

_It looks good on you, though_

_You'd look good in anything_

_Or, you know, in nothing that would be perfectly ok_

_That would be more than perfect_

_Why aren't you replying to me_

_Stop ignoring me_

_You'll regret this_

_That bleached-blonde piece of shit will regret what he did_

_No one and I repeat NO ONE touches what is mine and you're mine_

The messages just keep getting worse and more insulting but Seth doesn't bat an eye instead he just deletes them without a second thought. This was him starting over and he wasn't going to let D's messages get to him anymore.

Opening a new message and typing in Dolph's number he decides to see if Dolph's taking a break or not.

_Hey, it's Seth from this morning ;)_

Seth placed his phone on the table in front of him before starting his lunch. Before he could even take a bite of his sandwich he received a message. He almost swore to himself. Only one person he has never texted as replied that quickly and that's D. No, this wasn't going to let D's shit get to him anymore.

Checking his phone Seth was expecting another 'you're mine' message from D but instead he got a reply from Dolph. Thank God.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" It was Roman, where did he come from and when did Seth start smiling? He didn't remember, it probably was when her realised it was a reply from Dolph.

"Oh, um, I got a message from Dolph, the barista from this morning," Seth says and he couldn't help but smile when he told Roman about who he was texting. He hasn't been able to tell anyone about whom he has been texting for so long and it felt amazing.

"Ah, I think I might give you some privacy," Roman says with a wink before finding somewhere else to sit, not missing out on Seth's "fuck you".

When Roman left Seth checks the message _hey I was waiting for you to message me ;)_. Seth guesses that Dolph's been on break for a while now and won't have long left.

It didn't take long for another message to come through but Seth knows that this is one is not from Dolph. It was one from D; it didn't say much, just one word _stop_. No he wasn't going to stop, he was going to keep going. He deleted D message and goes back to the ones from Dolph.

_Sorry, I'm only starting my break. _

Another message from D, but he deleted it again.

_It's ok. Where do you work?_

Another message - deleted.

_I'm a teacher at the high school a few blocks away from the school._

Another message - deleted.

_Oh man, I'm sure you're popular with the students ;)_

Another message - deleted.

_I am, but there not the ones I'm interested in ;)_

Another message - deleted.

_Oh? And who might that be? ;)_

Another message - deleted.

_I think you might know already ;)_

Another message - deleted.

_;)  
>Wait a minute, I'm going under a tunnel.<em>

Another message - deleted.

Going under a tunnel why the hell was Dolph driving and texting. Maybe Seth was might when right when he first thought that Dolph was an idiot when he first saw him.

_Why are you texting and driving?_

Another message - deleted.

Texting someone back when you're suspecting them of texting and driving isn't the smartest idea but after all Seth's done he can't say that he's the smartest person either.

_I'm not driving, I'm on the bus._

Another message - deleted.

Bus? Does Dolph drive? Does he have a licence? Seth isn't shallow, he wouldn't judge someone by what they have or don't have but why wouldn't he have a licence?

_A bus?_

Another message - deleted.

_Yeah, I catch public transport because it's cheaper and I'm trying to save up, being a barista doesn't pay well and I'm aiming for something else._

Another message - deleted.

Ah, he must he working in the café while still trying to do collage. That makes sense.

_What are you planning on doing?_

Another message - deleted.

_I'm trying to get into porn. Not to be a porn star or anything like that, I'm working my way up. You know? Porn will get me noticed by agents and stuff, I wanna be a model._

Another message - almost deleted _this is who you're involving yourself in? Someone who wants to fuck other people for money? You're above that_.

Seth closes his messages with Dolph for a moment to message D, _fuck off. At least he has the guts to me honest with me. You haven't said one honest thing to me ever. You haven't even ever told me where you work._

He got a reply but didn't answer it and went back to his messages with Dolph before he realises he only has five minutes left of his break and hasn't even started his lunch. He decides to stop messaging Dolph and focus on his lunch.

S_orry, but I gotta go, break is almost over. I'll text you sometime later tonight ok?_

_Ok, talk to you whenever ;)_

Seth doesn't get a chance to even eat anything before the bell goes.

In class Seth's phone keep buzzing with messages which he knows are from D because no one else texts him while he's working without him texting them first. Seth thinks that the amount of them he's getting now is a new record; the amount of time between them feels like a microsecond. They keep going even after he places his phone on his desk and turns the vibration off.

His fingers twitch with the need to check his phone and answer the messages. Giving up is becoming harder than it sounds considering that it's a habit that he has had for an entire year. From the corner of his eye Seth can see his phone light up with every message that comes through. The grip on his chalk becomes tighter and tighter until he and it just snaps.

The half of chalk still in his hand keeps drawing a line until he can't reach down any lower. Everything is blocked out - the sound of the students muttering and asking questions, the horrible screeching sound of the chalk on the board just like nails. Everything is just white noise. All Seth notices is the phone sitting on the desk, lit up with all the messages rolling in.

He can't handle this.

He throws the chalk on the floor, grabs his bag and phone and runs from the classroom without an excuse.

Seth keeps running until he is out of the building, ignoring all the people shouting at him to watch out or trying to find out what his problem is. He even doesn't pay Roman any mind when he passes him, barely catching his "what the fuck, man?"

He didn't stop until he was in the car park, fumbling with his keys until he just gives up and slides down against his car, finally able to check the messages from the person who has taken out his life. Over a hundred texts, only seconds from each other, lined the screens. He wasn't really reading them, just kept scrolling through them.

However, the last messages caught his eye and he made a pained choking noise in his throat and he didn't realise that he has starting crying until the tears have dripping down and landed on the phone, several of them fell as the tears come out like a waterfall.

_I love you Seth, more than anything. I'll do anything to make sure you're happy and if dating that bleached blonde dipshit makes you happy than go for it, I wouldn't stand in the way. However, if I find out (trust me, I will) that he has hurt you no one, even you, can stop me from hurting him back 10x as worse. I love you, Seth. Goodbye._

No.

There can't be a goodbye.

He just can't leave. That selfish asshole! Who does he think he is? Putting Seth through all of this only to just do that!

Seth is more distraught than he has ever been before in his life. Nothing has upset him more than what this has. Something he didn't know was inside him was being ripped out and it was more painful than anything he has ever experienced. He tries to send a message back, anything to make D realise that, no, he doesn't want him to go but his hands are trembling too hard and just drops the phone and another wave of tears comes down.

"No, please, don't go, please come back. I want you here, with me. I _need _you here with me," Seth tries to pled but to him his words don't make any sense, just choked off bits and pieces of words.

Nothing happened.

Where was he? D is always hanging around, watching everything he does. But now, now he isn't here. He really has left him for real. The day he used to dream about has finally come and it feels worse than death.

"Come back, please? I need you. Please, just even send me a message to let me know you're still here? I'll take anything".

Suddenly, his hears the sounds of feet running towards him. He is here!

"I thought you…"

Oh, suddenly Seth world's crushed further. It wasn't D, it was just Roman towering over him with a mixed expression of concern and anger on his face.

"You thought what? I don't think you are thinking. What's your problem? You don't just leave your class and run out of the school crying like you've lost the plot," Roman demands. He doesn't realise how correct he is when he said that Seth's lost the plot because he has.

More tears come and Seth is unable to make a coherent sentence, his mouth is moving but nothing is coming out.

"That's it, I'm taking you home," Roman decides.

When Seth woke up he doesn't remember anything that happening from Roman hoisting him into the car and now. The first thing he notices is the annoying pounding in the head and the dryness in the throat. The second thing he notices is a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Looking down he is expecting to see Roman or Randy or even Dolph but when he sees something who he has never seen before in his life something inside him kicks in a suddenly he doesn't feel the pounding in his head or the dryness on the throat.

"What the fuck?!" Seth yells, pushing the guy from the bed.

The crashing to the sound wakes him up and Seth is momentarily stunned because the guy's eyes are some of the prettiest eyes he has ever seen before. They're a stunning shade of blue and he feels so captivated.

Suddenly the guy's face lights and a smile takes over his face and Seth has honestly never seen someone smile so widely.

"Good morning to you too, sweetcheeks," he says.

It takes a moment for Seth a moment to get back into the right frame of mind but when he does the first thing he does is starts questioning the guy, "who are who you and why the fuck are you in my house? How did you get in here?"

The guy's face drops suddenly, the huge smile gone? Was Seth meant to know who this guy is? Shit, has he got amnesia? That's stupid, you can't get amnesia from crying, not matter how hard you are.

"You don't know me? It's me, D?" his eye's fill with a mix of happiness and hopefulness. Maybe even a bit of caution?

D? This is really, truly him? He looks nothing like what he imagined and suddenly relief washes over him. D doesn't look like a creepy psychopath who plans to murder him if he says the wrong thing. He looks the complete opposite actually.

Seth feels the uncontrollable urge to throw himself at D and he does just that. It's really awkward and D hits the head on the bedside table behind him but none of that matters. He can finally see, he can finally touch, D for the first time and it feels amazing. He grabs D's face in his hands and turns his head from side to side. This honestly can't be real.

"What are you doing?" D asks with a laugh, putting his hands on top of Seth's.

Seth ducks his head, a blush creepy over his face, he feels kind of silly now. "Seeing if you're real," he replies embarrassed.

"I'm real," D assures, "I'm very, very much real".

With that D brings their lips together and god does it feel like the best thing in the world. Seth moved his lips along with D, parting them and letting his tongue in. They're pressing themselves together as tightly as they could, not wanting any part not touching. This is the first time in a long time Seth has ever felt so good, so complete. This is perfection and Seth has found it.

When they part they press their foreheads together and their breath meshes together as they breathe heavily, both with matching wide smiles on their faces.

"Dean," D breaks the silence once they finally get their breath back.

"Huh?"

"My name is Dean."

"Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Seth."


End file.
